One More Chance
by Namikaze93
Summary: Not to good at writing summaries. You're gonna have to read to find out what happens. NaruXSaku Time Travel Fic


I do not own Naruto!!

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!"

'Great, Sas…. Orochimaru got here just in time. I thought this was going to be easy' Naruto thought sarcastically, as he dodged the incoming fireball. He turned to his left where the main fighting force that was left after the insuing battle. He didn't see many Leaf Nin left in the crowd of Sound, Cloud, and Rock Nin. To tell the truth, it seemed like their forces were cut down to well below half of what they started with. 'Fought with courage, to the very end…' Naruto thought, as he prepared for what he knew was gonna be his final battle. He then thought about all this had come about.

**Flashback**

Naruto sat at his desk, going through the dull stack of paper work that seemed to get bigger and bigger no matter how hard he worked at it.

'I swear, if I ever meet the guy who came up with the idea of paperwork, I'm gonna shove his head up his…' His thoughts were interupted by a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said half-heartidley, already dreading whoever was going to come through the door.

"Well, if you are gonna act like that I guess I can take this ramen to my house and eat it myself", said a soft voice as the door opened.

"Sakura-Chan!!," Naruto practically screamed, his mood rising instantly, "sorry, I'm just tired of working on all this paper work."

"Well" Sakura said, placing the take-out bowl of Ichiraku ramen in front of Naruto, "why don't you just take a break and eat som…." Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she heard a distant scream.

"What was that?" she asked, as she looked out the window. Then, before either had much time to react, they saw the east wall explode, and enemy ninja begin to storm the village.

"Crap" Naruto said, "can today get any worse?"

**End Flachback**

A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

**"**Ku, ku, ku, ku, Naruto-kun. I see my old teamate chose right in her succesor as Hokage, but it does not matter. The Leaf Village is about to fall. Tell me, how does it feel to be the Hokage of a nearly dead village, being one of the final few Leaf nin of this world?" Orochimaru asked tauntingly, as he approached Naruto, stepping over the dead bodies of nin and civilians that scattered the area.

'No, that can't be! I can't be one of the last ones, if I am then that means…..' He shook his head. "Well, I would have to say that I have had better days. But you know what? I feel honored to have lead this village. The Will of Fire. Old man Sarutobi was right it still lives on to this day" Naruto said, as he placed his hand on his chest, "and with it, I will stop you here and now."

"Dead-last" Orochimaru laughed, "I believe that is what Sasuke-kun always used to call you. It's a fitting name, seeing as how you will be the last of the Leaf to die. So, how about we end this? "

"Lets" Naruto said angrily, dropping into his fighting stance.

Naruto charged for the snake sannin, pulling out a handful of shuriken and tossed them at the snake, who easily doged to the left of them.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! " Naruto called out, and thirty to forty clones popped into existance.

"Ku,ku,ku too easy", Orochimaru said as he hacked away at the clones with his 'Grass Cutter'. But as he finished off the last clone, he saw that the blonde ninja was nowhere to be seen. 'Where is he?' Orochimaru thought quickly, trying to sense Naruto chakra. Then, he sensed it. Flipping back, Orochimaru dodged the attack, as Naruto came up from underground, Rasengan in hand.

Then Orochimaru saw his opening. With speed that proved he was a Sannin, he charged up a Chidori and shot at Naruto like a bullet. Before he had time to react, Naruto felt the pain of Orochimaru's attack rip through his chest.

'So this is it huh? I guess I failed everybody' Naruto thought, his mind drifting off to all of his friends, whom he guessed were all dead. 'No, I can't let this guy live.' " Heheheheh," Naruto choked out, " if im gonna die, you're coming with me, snake-teme." And with that, he locked his hand on the arm Orochimaru still had stuck through his chest and began to create a Rasengan with the other.

"No, let go of me you little brat!" Orochimaru yelled, struggling to break free of the blonde headed ninja's grip. But it was no use, he didn't have the strenght left to break free.

"Tell Sasuke that I will see him in Hell" Naruto said, with a smirk on his face. He then shoved the Rasengan full force into Orochimaru's chest, making a whole all the way through. After Naruto was sure he was dead, he let his rasengan disapate and pulled the arm of his old teammate out of his chest. "I'm sorry Sasuke, sorry Sakura I failed you both, along with the rest of the village." Naruto said, just above a whisper as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He left the scene of that battle and wandered the seemingly deserted ruins of his home village. As he walked, he saw the corpses of people he recognized throught the village. And one by one, he saw his friends of the rookie nine and Team Gai. Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Sai, Lee, Neji, Ino all of them, all of them were dead. And it was his fault. 'I didn't have the power to save them,' Naruto though sadly, slamming a fist against the building he was by, 'all of that training to become Hokage, and it didn't do a thing.'

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the last thing he wanted to ever see. Just out of the wreckage of a collapsed building, he saw Sakura. He ran to her side, not realizing the pain it caused him. He reached down to check her pulse, hoping she was still alive, but knowing in the back of his mind that she wasn't. When he didn't feel a pulse, he realized that his life was over. He no longer had anything to live for. His village was gone, as were all of his precious people. He broke his promise to them all.He began to cough up blood and realized he didn't have much time left, so he slipped into his mind.

"Damn, you look like you just got hit by a train." the Kyuubi said as Naruto approached the cage. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm letting you go fox. None of my precious people are alive for you to hurt anymore, so why keep you imprisoned." Naruto mumbled, as his hand slowly pulled the seal off of the cage. In that moment, Kyuubi realized something. This kid wasn't as bad as he thought he was. Oh sure he was human, but the kid was different from the rest of those little sacks of nothing. Kyuubi actually respected the little brat, if only a little.

As he felt the seal leave, the Kyuubi mentally sighed to himself. He knew what he was about to do and he knew he would regret is later on.

"You better appreciate what im about to do for you kit." Were the last words Naruto heard before everything around him faded into a dull, black darkness.

This is my fisrt story on . So, what do you think? Read and review pls. :D


End file.
